How We Met
by Leppeh
Summary: I never told her this, but the moment her hand touched mine I felt a surge go through me.


This is a one-shot, at least right now it is. I might do a sequel, I might not. It all depends on if I'm inspired.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, we all know who does.

**How We Met**

If you asked her how we met she would probably give you a different version. Maybe it's because she didn't remember or maybe it's because she didn't realize that that little girl from years ago and the woman I am now are one and the same.

You see, the truth is the two of us met long ago when we were merely kids. She was nine years old while I just turned seven that day. My parents decided to throw a birthday party for me and mom 'insisted' that we invite everyone in our subdivision to the party. When dad tried to prevent her from inviting so many people, my mom simply said, "Our daughter is only turning seven once dear."

My dad would roll his eyes and whisper in my ears, "That's what she said every year on your birthday."

Personally, I didn't mind it at all. I mean really, would you mind if all of these people show up with presents and showering all of their attention on you? Ok ok, you're right, it can be a pain to have everyone come up to you saying _'how adorable you are' _and pinching your cheeks; but hey I was only seven and I loved the attention back then. It was an opportunity for me to dress in a beautiful silky-smooth pink dress, my nails were nicely trim and painted, and my hair was put up in what my friends would call m_eatballs and spaghetti _(It's because I have two balls with pigtails trailing down my hips) with small curls and pink ribbons incorporated into my pigtails. I felt like a princess that day with people waiting on me hand and foot, everyone curtsying and bowing when they saw me. My dad would take my hand and twirl me every now and then. Truly, who would mind that?

Ahem, anyways, I'm getting off topic here… Let's get back to when I met her.

That day, my mom made me stand in the foyer to greet all of the guests. At first, I was excited to meet all of these people and receiving the presents that they will be bringing. However, after forty-five minutes of standing there and greeting everyone, I was bored and all I wanted to do was go play with my friends and the other kids in the backyard.

Just as I was beginning whine and beg my mom to let me go play, she caught my attention. She was getting out of the car and walking down the sidewalk towards us with her parents carrying a turquoise gift wrapped present. The color of the wrapping paper matched her hair color perfectly. Hm… Now that I think about it, I wonder if she had purposely picked out the wrapping paper to match her hair color. I should ask her that when she gets home.

Huh? Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to get off topic like that. At least Raye isn't here to witness this. Any who… back to the story.

Even though I was just an adolescent, I knew that she was the most beautiful creature that I'll ever lay my eyes on. I was speechless and couldn't take my eyes off of her; I would have continued to stare too but my mom had stepped in before they arrived at our front door. "Serenity Lunaire! Quit staring! It's rude!" my mom whispered, while nudging me.

It took me a moment to register what my mom was saying, but I managed to look away before SHE noticed. While I was saying, "Sorry mama," I heard my dad laughing quietly next to me. I turned to look at him and he winked at me.

"She's pretty isn't she?" He asked me quietly. His question took me by surprise, so I did the only thing that was to be expected with a question like that… I blushed.

The three of us stood there quietly, waiting for them to come closer. My mom smiling cheerfully, my dad trying to sooth my one-year-old baby brother, and me standing there, trying my best to not look at her. I knew that if I looked at her again, I wouldn't be able to resist and end up staring again.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Nereid! I'm glad you both could make it!" My mom exclaimed, while embracing Mrs. Nereid in a tight hug before giving the same treatment to Mr. Nereid. Those poor people, they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into.

You see, my mom is an enthusiastic and highly hyper- active person. She gets excited over everything and anything. Personally, I think she's insane, but dad says mom is just lively. Eh… Tomato… Tomahto…

"Dear, you might want to let up on your hugs," dad said. "You'll scare them off before they can even step foot into this house."

"It's ok Mr. Lunaire, we don't mind. Right John?" Mrs. Nereid responded all the while smiling at us.

"Yes dear," Mr. Nereid said.

"Please call me Ken, Mr. Lunaire is what people call my father," dad said.

"Only if you call us by our first name, John and Sophia," said Mr. Nereid.

"Is this the birthday girl?" Mrs. Nereid asked.

I lifted my head slightly and curtsy while saying, "Welcome to our home Mr. and Mrs. Lunaire."

"Hello Serenity and happy birthday to you!" Mrs. Nereid greeted.

"Thank you Mrs. Nereid," I responded graciously.

"You have yourself a lovely young lady there Ken," Mr. Nereid complimented.

"Oh! This must be your daughter! What a beautiful young lady!" Mom gushed.

"Oh yes! This is our daughter, Michelle," Mrs. Nereid said.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Lunaire," Michelle politely greeted.

Michelle, Michelle Nereid, beautiful name isn't it? Beautiful name for a beautiful woman; and her voice… Did you hear her voice? It's so… so melodic and soft, like music to my ears. I can listen to her talk all day and not be tired of it.

"Serenity, Serenity dear," my mom called. "I swear she's always in her own dreamland."

Truthfully, I was in my own dreamland and it consisted of Michelle and me. I didn't hear my mom when she called me or when my dad gave me a gentle nudge, trying to get my attention. All I could hear and saw was the two of us running together in a field of colorful wild flowers. It was my baby brother and a giggle, the most musical giggle I've ever heard, that managed to bring me out of my little dreamland.

"Nity!" My brother said gleefully, while Michelle giggled behind her hand. At that second, the old age blushing bride phrase was revamped to the blushing birthday girl. "Sorry," I mumbled with my head down.

"It's ok dear, now why don't you say 'hi' to Michelle?" My dad said gently.

"Hi," I said shyly, while still blushing.

"Hello Serenity. Happy birthday," Michelle said.

"Serenity, why don't you take Michelle to the backyard and introduce her to your friends," My mom said.

My eyes lit up the moment I heard my mom said that. Finally! After nearly an hour of standing there greeting the guests, I was free to go play with my friends. Without thinking, I took Michelle's hand into mine and led her down the hall towards the backyard.. "Come on! I'll introduce you to everyone! It'll be lots of fun!" I said excitedly.

That was the first time that we held hands.

I never told her this, but the moment her hand touched mine I felt a surge go through me. It was like an electrical current was sent into your body. Of course that wasn't the only time that I felt something like that… No, the second time was when we had our first kiss. Maybe I'll tell you that story another time.

**The End**


End file.
